Ghostbusters (2016)
Category:Films | directed by = Paul Feig | written by = Paul Feig; Katie Dippold | produced by = Ivan Reitman; Dan Aykroyd; Paul Feig | music by = Theodore Shapiro | cinematography = Robert D. Yeoman | edited by = Melissa Bretherton; Brent White | distributed by = Columbia Pictures Feigco Entertainment | release date(s) = July 15th, 2016 | mpaa rating = | running time = 116 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $144,000,000 | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = }} Ghostbusters is an American feature film of the supernatural comedy genre. It is a remake of the 1984 classic Ghostbusters. The movie was directed by Paul Feig with a script written by Feig and Katie Dippold. It was produced by Columbia Pictures and released theatrically on July 15th, 2016. The film stars Melissa McCarthy as Abby Yates, Kristen Wiig as Erin Gilbert, Kate McKinnon as Jillian Hotlzmann, and Leslie Jones as Patty Tolan. These four form the main characters of the movie who are known collectively as the Ghosbusters. The movie also stars Chris Hemsworth as Kevin, Ed Begley, Jr. as Ed Mulgrave, Charles Dance as Harold Filmore, Neil Casey as Rowan North, and Andy Garcia as Mayor Bradley. Plot Cast Appearances * * New York :* New York City * * * Receptionist * Mayor * Scientist * Taxicab driver * Ghosts * Haunted house Notes * The Ghostbusters were created by Ivan Reitman, Dan Aykroyd and Harold Ramis. * Production on Ghostbusters began in June, 2015. * This is the first movie produced by Ghostcorps. * This is the third movie produced by Feigco Entertainment. Fun Facts * The tagline for this film is "Answer the Call". * Following the cold open, the movie begins with the original Ghostbusters theme song written and performed by Ray Parker, Jr. in the first movie. A remade version of the song by Fall Out Boy and Missy Elliott is featured later in the film. The full title of this song is "Ghostbusters (I'm Not Afraid). * The only character in the film who is an analog to the original is Patty Tolan, who is an analog of Winston Zeddmore from the original Ghostbusters. She is the fourth member of the team, the only non-founding member of the group, and the only member of the team who is not a scientist. She is the only black character on the team. She also has a helpful area of expertise, which is her knowledge of the history of New York City. In the original film, Winston Zeddmore appeared to have an acute knowledge of religious doctrine, though this was only demonstrated in one piece of dialogue, and by no means makes him an expert. As such, it is tonally appropriate that Ernie Hudson portrays Leslie Jones' uncle in the film. * The end of the movie contains an after-credit scene where Patty Tolan picks up a message on the ghost radio device and queries, "Who is Zuul?" This is reference to the demonic entity from the first movie who was a servant to Gozer the Gozerian. * In one scene, Jillian Holtzmann is singing "Rhythm of the Night" by DeBarge, but mistakenly believes that it was performed by Devo. * The two most famous of the original ghosts makes appearances in this film: Slimer and the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. Slimer appears courtesy of modernized computer effects and steals the Ecto-1. He even finds a female Slimer (Slimette?) to pal around with. The Stay Puft Marshmallow man appears as a giant inflatable balloon that is reanimated by Rowan North's machinations. The biggest ghost villain of the film is actually the Ghostbusters logo, who is brought to un-life by Rowan's distorted perception of Patty's desire for a cute and harmless ghost. * Actor Steve Higgins, who plays the Dean at Higgins College is best known as the co-host of Late Night With Jimmy Fallon. * Co-writer Katie Dippold also makes an appearance in the film as the realtor who tries to rent the fire house to the Ghostbusters for $21,000 a month. Cameos There are several cameo appearances in this film relating to cast and crew members from the original Ghostbusters. * Harold Ramis - His face appears as a bust Columbia University. Harold Ramis passed away on February 24th, 2014 at the age of 69. * Bill Murray - Plays ghost debunker Martin Heiss. Of all of the original cast, he has the largest cameo. * Dan Aykroyd - Plays a New York taxi cab driver who says "I ain't afraid of no ghosts". * Ernie Hudson - Plays funeral home director Bill Tolan, uncle to Patty Tolan. * Annie Potts - Plays a hotel desk clerk, and intones her famous phrase, "Whadayawant?". * Sigourney Weaver - Rebecca Gorin - mentor to Jillian Holtzmann. * Daniel Ramis - Son of filmmaker & actor Harold Ramis. Plays a metal head. * Ozzy Osbourne - British rock star. Plays himself in the movie. Allusions * A character compares Mayor Bradley to the Mayor from Jaws. Bradley takes great umbrage with this and shouts, "Do not compare me to the mayor from Jaws!". This is Mayor Larry Vaughn who was played by actor Murray Hamilton. He is unconsidered unlikable because he wanted to keep the beaches open despite knowing about a recent shark-related fatality. External Links * * Ghostbusters at Wikipedia * * * Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Feigco Entertainment Category:Remakes Category:2010s/Films Category:2016/Films Category:July, 2016/Films Category:Theatrically released films Category:G/Films